


Bliss

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blink And You Miss the ADHD reference, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Heartbeats, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It has to be fast, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of First Time, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Moving In Together, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, They Both Get Them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all good things, and he gets them, it's just really fluffy, it's just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: A walkthrough of Stiles and Derek's relationship from their first kiss to their marriage.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there's any mistake or typo please point it out for me in the comments so I can correct it.
> 
> Teen Wolf does not belong to me.
> 
> If you want to send love, kudos and comments are very awesome.

Derek and Stiles kiss for the first time on a Thursday night. They're alone in Derek's apartment playing scrabble; the rest of the pack left almost an hour ago, leaving Derek and Stiles to play against each other since they've realized they're both very competitive, surprising absolutely no one -although neither of them can beat Lydia, not even playing together against her alone, surprising no one, again-. Stiles is in the middle of doing a victory dance because he just made a word using all seven letters and _take that, Sourwolf!_ when Derek leans in across the board and kisses him softly. Stiles stops dancing, closes his eyes and pushes his lips against Derek’s with determination.

“Why’d you do that?” Stiles asks in Derek’s lips.

“It just felt like the right moment,” Derek answers lowly, closing his eyes and sighing when Stiles brings his hands to Derek’s jaw.

“Ok…” he murmurs in response and presses their lips together again, this time opening his mouth.

Later that night, when they’re lying on their own beds, they text each other good night messages and from then on, Stiles is the first one to arrive and the last one to leave, if he ever leaves at all.

*

They’ve been fooling around each other for at least half a year, even Scott has noticed and he’s already said something to Stiles: “ _buddy, if you like Derek just go for it_ ”, but Stiles being Stiles dismissed Scott’s suggestion with a joke and a self-deprecating comment about how Derek would never look at him that way. He’s sure Scott muttered something that time, but he doesn’t have werewolf super hearing so he didn’t actually get what he said.

Stiles has noticed the lingering touches on his shoulder when Derek passes him by when they gather with the rest of the pack; he’s noticed the hand on his low back when they go out somewhere with the girls; he’s also noticed that he’s not the only one staring. In exchange, Derek has noticed Stiles looking at him; he’s noticed Stiles never says _Sourwolf_ unless it’s only the two of them in hearing range, like it’s an inside joke; he’s also noticed the sharp intake of breath and the spike of his heartbeat whenever they’re so close they’re almost touching. They’ve been fooling around, settling silent ground rules between each other, waiting for the other to be ready to make the first move.

*

The pack has noticed that neither Derek’s, not Stiles’ apartment smell like sex. It’s not that they want to get in between their relationship and their sex life, but seeing Derek’s track record of girlfriends and Stiles’ record of wanting people to sex him up, they’re a little worried about why they haven’t done anything yet. However, whenever the pack gets together, Stiles and Derek are sitting next to each other, or in between each other’s legs, or they’re holding hands, or half hugging, or giving each other soft kisses in cheeks and foreheads and sometimes, just like once in a blue moon, in the lips.

*

“Hey, Scott” Stiles says with a smile when Scott climbs up in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

“Hey, man.”

“Are you ok, buddy?”

“Not really, no.” Scott answers, shoulders a bit low. “I had to put down a puppy today because someone roll over him.”

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry.” Stiles puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder for a second before retreating it back to the steering wheel.

“Yeah… I just wish I could have done something other than taking his pain away, you know?”

“Well, at least he didn’t suffer more, you gave him that. Did the driver bring him in?”

“No. It was an old lady who found him in the side of Main, crying and howling.”

“Well, the least we can do is find who did it, don’t you think?”

“You’re the deputy,” Scott says with a half shrug. “Why are you so happy, anyway?”

“Hmm? Oh, Derek and I are going to have dinner in a restaurant later tonight. To celebrate 6 months.”

“You’ve being together for 6 months already?” Scott ask surprised.

“Yeah,” he answers with a happy laugh. “I can’t believe it either.”

Scott stays silent for a few moments, watching the houses in the street and then looks at Stiles with a determined face.

“This is going to bite me in the ass later, but I’m gonna ask, anyway.” He says and Stiles looks at him amusedly. “Are you and Derek ok? You know… sexually speaking?” Stiles look at him surprised for a few seconds before burst out laughing. “I’m serious, man! Neither of you smell like you’re having sex!”

“It’s because we aren’t,” Stiles answers, cleaning fake tears from his eyes. Scott looks at him confused. “Neither Derek, nor me want to base out our relationship in sex. We want to get to know each other as a couple before adding that to the mix. You of all people in the pack know about Derek’s past relationships. We’re trying to fall in love with each other, not fall in _lust_ with each other. Don’t get me wrong, I want to do so many things to him in so many different positions,” Scott groans at that, “–you brought this on yourself–, but we want to be sure that when the time comes we’ll be able to enjoy ourselves. So, we spend time together and talk a lot, it’s surprisingly easy.”

“I think everything between the two of you has been easy from the beginning.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Stiles parks the car in front of the new McCall house. “Did you ever think about me and Derek that way back then?”

Scott looks at him with a thoughtful look while taking off his seatbelt.

“Yeah, once or twice, pretty much when you were bickering. It was like watching you play a push and pull game. Specially after that first time you got back from the FBI training with him.”

“It was a very long trip, yeah.”

“No, I mean when you were explaining what happened between the FBI and Derek.”

“Oh, ok, yeah. I get what you’re saying.”

“See you later, man. Thanks for the ride.”

“Sure thing, bro. Give lots of kisses to Lukah from me and a big kiss to Malia.”

“You mean like every night I come home from work?”

“Exactly, but now from the happiest godfather in town.”

“Go prepare for your date with Derek.” Scott says with a small smile while closing the Jeep’s door.

“Oh, I will,” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Gross.”

“You brought this on yourself!”

*

Stiles wakes up alone in bed, cuddling Derek’s pillow. He stretches his body until some joints pop and then scratches his head. He rubs his eyes a little bit and goes to the bathroom to pee, to wash his teeth and armpits. He goes to Derek’s closet and takes a pair of loose boxers and gets out of the room. When he reaches the living room, Derek’s sitting at the table, holding his cup of coffee and pointing Stiles to the other one that’s beside him.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Derek mumbles sleepily.

“Morning, love.” Stiles says, giving Derek a little peck on the lips and then taking his cup of coffee. “How much did we sleep?”

“Like four hours.” He answers and Stiles groans.

“We should still be in bed.”

“I know, but the pack will be here in an hour or so. And we decided to invite them over today, you know?”

“Ugh, I know. But that was before we had sex last night! We should call them, cancel and go back to sleep. At least they’ll stop worrying because our sex life was nonexistent.”

“They really need to learn some sense of privacy.”

“Tell me about it. So, we call them and cancel?”

“Nope, we’re gonna go the bathroom and shower together for at least 40 minutes and then we’re gonna host Sunday Breakfast because Scott and Malia are busy with Lukah.”

“You’re no fun.”

“There’s fun to be had in the shower.”

“But shower sex is complicated!”

“Then we’ll clean each other, but let’s shower.” Stiles pouts at him for a few seconds but he gives in.

“Fine. But you owe me a plate with more bacon than anyone.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*

Derek and Stiles are lying together on the couch, almost asleep, when Derek takes Stiles’ hand and starts playing with his fingers. Stiles sighs and cuddles a little bit closer to Derek and puts his head on top of his chest.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, softly.

“Hmm?”

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

Stiles stops breathing for a second, then takes a deep breath and he’s not even a little bit ashamed of Derek hearing his fast heartbeat. Stiles lifts his head, pressing his chin on Derek’s chest, looking at him and being on the end of a hopeful expression.

“Yeah, of course!” He answers and Derek smiles brightly, kissing him softly. “But do you want me to come here or do you want to come to my apartment?”

“We’ll think about that. Let’s just celebrate that we’re gonna live together.”

“What do you have in mind?” Stiles asks smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek laughs softly and then grabs Stiles’ waist and turns them over carefully, werewolf reflexes playing in the field, as they both still land on the couch, and Stiles laughs as Derek kisses him.

*

“So, are we going to talk about whether we’re going to live in yours or mine?” Stiles asks one afternoon, they’re eating ice cream in the park, watching Scott and Malia play with Lukah.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Derek asks, turning to look at him.

“I think… we should do pros and cons with both apartments and decide which one outweighs the cons?”

“Ok… my apartment has a nice view.”

“Pro. But your neighbors are really annoying.”

“True, that’s a con.”

“Uh-huh. My apartment doesn’t have annoying neighbors.”

“Pro, but you live in a very noisy neighborhood.”

“True… your apartment is pet friendly.”

“Yeah, but yours is bigger.”

“That’s true, I have two rooms and two bathrooms, you only have one of each.”

“Your kitchen is bigger.”

“Yeah, but you have a bathtub.”

“Why don’t you get a new apartment?” Malia asks, sitting beside them and they both look at her contemplative. “You sell both your apartments and get a new one that meets every single thing you just said.”

“Maybe we could do that,” Stiles offers softly.

“Yeah… but we’ll need to start doing research soon.”

“Thank God you have me, then.” Stiles says with an amused smile.

*

They make a list of things they would like in their new apartment: two bathrooms, two rooms, a big kitchen, a bathtub, a nice view, good neighbors (although they find kind of impossible to know that right away), a quiet neighborhood, pet friendly (just if they decide to help Scott foster some of the pets at the Vet clinic), enough laundry space, a living room big enough for the pack to gather. They also add a balcony to the list, just in case they find a place with a nice one.

They look around with the Real Estate agent for at least two months until they find a good place. It obviously doesn’t meet every single thing on their list, but it’s close enough so they don’t complain at all. The apartment is on a seventh floor and it needs some arrangements, they decide that the moment they take a step inside the place. It has a big living room space, but not a big kitchen so they decide to expand the kitchen a little bit and make smaller the living room, taking advantage of the balcony space it has. There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms, one of them is in the main bedroom and the other is in the hall; only one of them has a bathtub, though. It’s also in a quiet neighborhood, in the outskirts of town but not in the warehouse district; they don’t have many neighbors, since the building’s been abandoned for quite some time because the people that owned the construction decided to leave, which also makes it pet friendly.

They’re both happy when they tell the RS agent they’re good to go, and start designing once they get to Stiles’ apartment, getting the blueprints of the place and redesigning the layout. They spend the next few weeks picking paint, tile, new toilets and hand washers, as well as the new counter for the kitchen. They also decide which furniture they’re going to take to the new apartment, if Stiles’ couch or Derek’s, if Stiles’ bed or Derek’s, which crockery and cutlery. It brings them both to their nerves but in the end they get everything done, everything placed (with Lydia’s help, of course) and by the end of the three weeks they had to wait, their new apartment is ready and they move in together.

*

They’ve been living together for almost a year when Stiles purposely stops taking his medicine, just for one day. It’s his day off and Derek’s been working the whole afternoon, which gives him time for taking necessary deep breaths and cook a nice pasta dinner for the both of them. When Derek arrives, he takes his coat off and walks over to the kitchen where Stiles is waiting for him with dinner served.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Derek murmurs, giving Stiles a kiss in his forehead, “is everything ok? Your heart is beating like crazy.”

“Yeah, everything’s ok,” Stiles answers. “I just didn’t take my Intuniv today.”

“Why? Are you changing your medicines again?” Derek asks, sitting down and digging almost immediately.

“Nope, I just asked if I could not take it today, since it was my day off. It took me a lot of time to get this pasta done, though. Had to put the clock to remind me to come watch the water and all that.”

“But are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda tired right now, though, so I’ll probably go to sleep first than you. Or, who knows, maybe I’ll stay awake, it’s been a while, you know? Since I pulled an all-nighter. Maybe my head won’t let me sleep, for old time’s sake.”

“Well, if you need a distraction, I’m here.”

“No, love. You must be tired. Tell me about your day.”

“There’s really not much to tell. Ms. Harsell stopped by the school to bring cupcakes for everyone.”

“Did you eat them?”

“Hell no. Who knows what kind of poison those had.”

“She’s one scary woman.” Stiles says while chewing. “Why is she on the school board again?”

“Because her husband gives an exorbitant amount of money to the school.”

“I love when you use big words.”

“What, exorbitant?”

“Yep.”

Stiles gets up when Derek finishes eating and takes both plates to the dishwasher after rinsing them. He sits down again and looks at Derek with an expecting glint.

“I bought chocolate cake, do you want a piece?”

“Sure.” Derek says, standing up. “Stay there, I’ll serve it.”

Stiles stays with his back firmly to Derek as he opens the refrigerator, takes out the box where the cake is, places it on the counter and opens it. Stiles takes a deep breath and waits for Derek to talk.

“Stiles…?”

“Yes?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Stiles gets off his chair and turns around to see Derek holding the little white gold ring on his hand. He’s looking at the ring with teary eyes, holding back the smile that’s been threatening to get out of his mouth.

“Really?” he asks again, voice soft.

“Uh-huh.” Stiles answers, walking to him, playing with his hands.

Derek grabs his cheeks with both his hands and kisses him happily, placing lots of kisses on his cheeks and jaw and neck until they’re both hugging and crying like babies.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Stiles mutters, voice watery.

“Yes.”

*

Derek and Stiles marry on a Thursday evening. Lydia is in charge of everything because nobody organizes parties like Lydia Martin, even if she is in the middle of doing a research about the fourth dimension, because nothing can ever stop her from doing what she wants. Scott delivers a beautiful speech, telling about those times Stiles and Derek would mess with each other, which gave everyone present the chance to talk about silly, little experiences they had with the couple. Danny even gets up and tells everyone about young Stiles asking him if he was attractive to gay guys, and then tells the story of that time Stiles said Derek was his cousin Miguel and how weird would it be right now if that were true. John Stilinski gets up too, taking a few minutes to talk about the first time he was caught between the easiness of them both, and how he realized their relationship would guide them to this very moment. All of them take a moment to silently think about all the people they’ve lost, and how it would have been awesome if they could be there with them, celebrating and having fun. Then Stiles and Derek stand up to have their first dance as husbands and everyone tear up while clapping, and everything just feels like their bliss is never going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also visit me on [my Tumblr](theanarik.tumblr.com)


End file.
